Lost and Found
by rika08
Summary: IT'S UP! my youtube trailer fic is up! Lindsay and Lucyu have been kidnapped and it's up to the team to find them. Can Danny keep it together long enough to find his family, or will he lose them?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Messer rubbed his eye wirily as he lowered his head from the computer screen. The night shift-his shift- had ended almost seven hours ago, now he was working on ending his cover shift. Danny gathered the papers strewed across his desk into the designated file. Danny closed down the window of his computer and rose from his chair. He exited his shared office and headed towards his bosses office.

Danny tried to stretch out his tiredness while he walked. It had been some time since he pulled an unexpected double. However, with Lindsay at home with Lucy, Danny couldn't let her shift go unattended. Danny sighed; Lindsay had stayed home with Lucy. She'd already spent her day off worrying about Lucy, now she was taking another day off. Danny didn't blame Lindsay. Lucy had somehow gotten sick, and frankly, it was concerning both of them.

Danny reached Mac's office and tapped the glass before he entered. He hung on the door holding out his folder. "Here you go Mac. Everythin's all done."

Mac looked up in surprise. "Wasn't your shift over at eight?"

"Yah it was, but I'm coverin' for Lindsay. She's stayin' with Lucy." Danny explained. He set the file onto Mac's desk.

"Lucy's still sick?" Mac asked.

Danny nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, and it's startin' to worry us Mac. This ain't a cold like we thought."

"How much time's left in Lindsay's shift?" Mac asked.

Danny looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

"Head home Danny." Mac ordered.

Danny nodded. "Thanks Mac." He turned from the office and headed for the locker room. Danny fished his phone from his pocket and dialed up Lindsay.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey babe. Good news, Mac let me off early." Danny said.

"_Oh great."_

"Yeah, get Lucy's bag together. We're headin' for the doctor's once I get there." Danny explained.

"_Okay, I'll see you when you get here." _Lindsay answered.

"Greta. I love you." Danny said.

"_I love you too, cowboy."_ and with that, Lindsay hung up the phone.

Danny entered the locker room and retrieved his jacket. He glanced out the window as he walked to the elevator. The snow was still falling. Danny sighed and pulled his jacket it. He'd hoped the roads were still decent for driving. He had no desire to take the subway with his sick daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!! it's finally up! for those who haven't seen it, watch the youtube video for this!!

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Lindsay were seated in an examination room. Lucy was lying in Lindsay's arm. Her raspy breathing made Danny's heart ach. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted his little girl to be healthy. It was driving him nuts. Danny knew Lindsay felt the same way. He could tell by the way Lindsay rocked Lucy, that she was worried. However, she tried to hide her worst fears from him.

The exam room door opened. A doctor, near their age, entered the room. His hair was dark, but grayed at the sides. He smiled to the family. "I'm Doctor Neal."

"Danny Messer. My wife Lindsay." Danny shook Neal's hand.

Neal nodded. "Then this darling must be Lucy."

Lindsay nodded slowly.

"Can you sit her up please? And take off her shirt." Neal asked. He placed his stethoscope into position.

Lindsay sat Lucy upright on her lap. She carefully pulled off the long sleeved portion of Lucy's jumped. Neal placed the stethoscope on Lucy back, checking her breathing. Danny watched Neal's face. He was stern, content on listening.

"Okay." Neal murmured he pulled the scope from Lucy's back and hung it around his shoulders. He picked up a wooden stick and placed it in Lucy's mouth to examine her throat. It only took a few moments before Lucy began cry, by which time Neal had finished.

"What a good girl." Neal said. He turned to his chart and began writing down notes. "How long has she been like this?"

"A few days. We thought it was a cold." Lindsay answered.

Neal nodded and continued writing. "It often starts out that way."

"What does she have?" Danny asked, fearing the worse.

"Lucy has a slight case of pneumonia. Her breathing's very fast, temperatures at one oh one point four, and you said she's been coughing too?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Will she need to be hospitalized?" Danny asked.

"No, I she won't. You brought Lucy in at a good time. I can prescribe antibiotics for her. However our pharmacy is under construction, so you'll have to pick them up elsewhere." Neal explained.

Danny heard Lindsay relax beside him. Pneumonia still worried him, but with Neal prescribing medicine, he could calm down, if only a little.

Neal ripped off a prescription note form his pad and passed it to Lindsay. "I'll call ahead and it should be ready when you arrive. Show them this note and you're all set."

"Where's the pharmacy?" Lindsay asked.

Neal ripped off another paper. "Here's the address."

Danny took it and nodded. "Thanks doc."

Neal nodded. "That's why I'm here." He stood and exited the room.

Lindsay started redressing Lucy in her lap. Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes. Lindsay looked to Danny. She could see how tired he was. He'd taken her shift and his, and he needed sleep. "Danny, give me the address."

Danny looked up confused. "Why?"

"I'm driving." Lindsay answered.

For once, Danny was too tired to argue. He simply passed the address to Lindsay and stood up. Danny lifted the carrier and helped Lindsay settle Lucy inside before the left the exam room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aww, poor Lucy. I can be so cruel to children.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was slow. The snow was still falling and had congested traffic even worse. Danny sat in the passenger seat, watching the slow moving buildings inch by. Every few minutes, he would look in the back and check up on Lucy. She had fallen asleep moments after they started the car. Her breathing was still shallow, but thankfully, she'd stopped coughing in her sleep.

From the corner of her eye, Lindsay could see Danny nodding off beside her. She smiled lightly and glanced over. She watched as Danny shook his head to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed.

Danny looked over to Lindsay. "What?"

"Go to sleep Danny." Lindsay said.

"I'm alright." Danny answered.

Lindsay shook her head. "You're nodding off in the car, Danny. You never nod off. You're exhausted. Go to sleep."

Danny groaned and leaned his head back. "Fine."

Lindsay smiled wider. Yeah, Danny was definitely exhausted. He would never back down otherwise.

"Just wake me when we get there." Danny mumbled sleepily.

"I will." Lindsay whispered.

Danny wondered whether Lindsay would. She would most likely let him sleep through while she picked up the medicine and wake him when they were home. He would argue with her about it when they arrived home. Danny would never admit it, but she was right, he was exhausted. Danny could feel himself slipping further and further.

Suddenly he heard tires screeching. The car jerked violently with a metal-to-metal scream. Danny's head slammed into the passenger window. Danny could feel the car sliding into another car on his side, pinning his door closed. In the back, Lucy was screaming loudly. The alarm of the car, trapping Danny, was ringing aloud.

Danny groaned, opening his eyes. The right lens of his glasses were doused in red. Danny touched his forehead and winced. He wiped the blood on his pants and looked to Lindsay. Danny could see the car that had t-boned them. Lindsay was lying against her door unconscious.

"Lindsay, babe, can you hear me?" Danny touched her shoulder.

Lindsay moaned but she didn't open her eyes.

Danny tried to move in his seat, but his belt kept his moments to a minimum. He struggled to look into the back. Lucy was still screaming. Danny winced as he failed to reach behind his seat. He noticed how empty the street were now. Lindsay had pulled off the crowded streets while Danny was dozing. There was no one around in sight.

Danny heard a metallic screeching. The car rocked as the oncoming car moved backwards. It parked several feet away. The door opened and the driver and passenger rushed out of their car. They ran right for Lindsay's side of the car.

"Hey, call an ambulance." Danny said.

The people ignored him and opened the doors. A woman entered the back and unbuckled Lucy's carrier.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny demanded. He reached back to grab the carrier.

The man in the front slammed his fist into Danny's face. Danny jerked backwards. Danny leaned against the door. He heard another buckle release. He knew it was Lindsay. Danny reached out again.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Danny demanded. He tried to move, but his buckled wouldn't let him. "GET BACK HERE!"

They placed Lucy and Lindsay into the car. Danny heard the wheels spin in the snow as they move din reveres. Danny was yelling all the while as the car turned around and drove away from the accident.

"Lindsay! Lucy! NO!" Danny screamed. He groaned and fished for his phone. His body was screaming in protest at every move he made. Danny pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the first number he could think of.

"_Taylor?"_

"Mac, get a fix on my cell and send a bus here. Get an Amber alert out on Lucy and Lindsay. Somethin's happened." Danny said. His mind was going a mile a minute. His wife and his daughter had just been taken from him. How could that have happened to him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and here comes my natural cruel nature of writing. go figure.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Stella and Hawkes walked through the halls of Mercy General. They had spent the last two hours processing the car and searching for anything that might lead them to Lindsay and Lucy. They walked in silence, too shocked to say anything. Nothing like this had ever happened to the team before. True there was the drug bust several years ago, but their location wasn't a secret. This time…things were different.

Mac was standing outside Danny's room. He watched through the window until he heard their footsteps. "How'd it go?"

"The cars on its way to the lab. We pulled some prints and paint chips from the car, and we're examining everything that was inside the car as well." Stella explained.

"What about the trace on Lindsay cell?" Mac asked. It was the first thing they'd done once Danny had called.

Hawkes held up one of the evidence bags. Inside was Lindsay cell phone. "I'm sorry Mac."

Mac sighed and turned back to the window.

"How's Danny taking this?" Stella asked.

Mac shook his head. "Flack's getting his statement. He's still in shock. Lindsay and Lucy were both taken from the car and he couldn't do anything to stop it."

Hawkes shook his head. "That's harsh."

"Why would someone kidnap Lindsay and Lucy, but leave Danny in the car?" Stella asked.

"Ransom?" Hawkes suggested.

"It's possible, they're both NYPD Detectives. But Why not just take Lucy?" Mac replied.

Stella shook her head. "This couldn't be a ransom kidnapping. It looked like this hadn't been planned at all. Like it was all a coincidence."

Mac sighed. "So someone hits Danny and Lindsay with their car, go to investigate, and then kidnap Lindsay and Lucy." He shook his head. "It still doesn't add up."

"I hate to add to our troubles, but you guys need to hear this." Flack said.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Lucy's sick." Flack said.

Mac nodded. "Right, Danny told me. He'd taken Lindsay shift while she stayed home with Lucy."

"Right. So it turns out that they were only their way to get Lucy's antibiotics when the car hit them." Flack explained.

"What does Lucy have?" Hawkes asked.

"Pneumonia." Flack answered. "Doctor told Danny and Lindsay that it was a slight case."

"But in children it can get worse fast without antibiotics." Hawkes explained.

"Okay, Stella, Hawkes, you two get back to the lab and get started on processing. Grab Adam and have him help." Mac ordered.

"I'll stick with Danny until they release him." Flack said.

Mac nodded. "I think I'll stop by the pharmacy and the hospitals in the city. If they stop by at any point with Lucy, we're going to know about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow...short chapters...what's wrong with me.

okay, on second thought, maybe i don't wanna ask that one.

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was sitting on the bed in the exam room. His face was buried in his hands. His mind was racing a mile a minute with questions. How could this have happened? How? It didn't make sense. Why were they taken? Why couldn't he stop them? He should've stopped them. He was supposed to protect his family, why hadn't he?

He heard the door open but he didn't raise his head. There were only a few people that it could be. Flack, Stella, Hawkes, or Mac. Danny had nothing against his friends, but the only people he wanted to see right now were his family. He wanted to hold his baby girl and kiss his wife.

"Stella and Hawkes are headin' back to the lab." Flack said.

Danny said nothing.

"Mac's headin' to the hospital and puttin an alert out for infant girls with pneumonia." Flack continued.

Still Danny said nothing.

"We're gonna find them Danny." Flack said.

"How?" Danny asked. He lifted his head from his hands. "How could this happen, Flack? I right beside them, why could I do somethin'?"

"Hey, don't go beatin' yourself up over this Danny, it wasn't your fault." Flack replied.

"I'm supposed to protect them! And now they're gone, Don! How could I let this happen?" Danny demanded.

"Did you know you guys were going to get hit by a car? Did you know someone was going to take them from the car? Did you Danny?" Flack asked.

Danny said nothing and looked down.

"I didn't think so. Now listen to me, Danny. We need your help here. What you know might be the key to finding Lindsay and Lucy. You gotta focus for them, you hear me, Messer?" Flack asked.

Danny inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Yeah."

Flack gave Danny a pat in his shoulders. "Just hang tight, the doctors on his way to release you."

"You think they're alright, man?" Danny asked. He turned his toward Flack.

Flack nodded. "Without a doubt Danny. No one in their right mind would hurt those two."

Danny lowered his face back into his hands. "My head hurts."

"Well you did just get thirteen stitches Danny." Flack said.

"Smartass." Danny mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay's body ached all over. She felt like she'd pulled three shifts and jogged home in the bitter cold. Her skull was pounding painfully. She could faintly hear Lucy crying. Lindsay moved slowly, cringing with the pain. She opened her eyes. The sight around her made her froze. This was not the car, this was not her apartment, and Danny was not with her.

Lindsay was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar apartment. The room was hardly furnished. Only the bed occupied the room. Lindsay sat up, containing the cry of pain building in her throat. Her pants and shirt were covered in blood. Lindsay felt the sticky portions on her neck. It was her blood, but it had stopped bleeding for some time. Her left arm was wrapped up in a splint and bandage. From the pain she was feeling, she had broken her arm in the car when the car t-boned her side.

Carefully easing from the bed, Lindsay made her way to the door. She pressed her ear to the door, listening to the noises outside. Lucy's cries combined with coughing were the first sound Lindsay could distinctly recognize. Then she could hear two voices. One was a male's voice; the second was a female's voice.

"She's been crying like this ever since the crash. And her breathing's terrible!" the woman yelled.

"We can't take her to the hospital right now, they're surely be looking for her and her mother." the man replied.

"What if she dies? I can't handle losing another baby-"

"She's not going to die. We'll give it a week, and if she's still not better, I'll take her in." he said.

Lindsay fumed in anger. She wasn't about to let some random person take her baby from her. Lindsay stepped back form the door. She needed to get a good look at her situation. Her room was unfurnished, except for the bed. There were no windows, no lights, and no place to hide.

_Not much to work with._ Lindsay thought.

"Go check on her mother." Lindsay heard. She turned to head in panic. She had to find some place to hide. The footsteps were growing closer to the door. She hide behind the door, praying they didn't burst in.

Thankfully, the door opened slowly. It closed the gap between the open room and Lindsay, hiding her completely. She could hear someone enter the room. They took a few steps inside and stopped short. Lindsay knew they'd seen her empty bed.

"She's gone!" He cried.

Lindsay burst from behind the door, slamming it into the man. He stumbled backwards onto the floor. Lindsay pivoted on her heels and ran out of the room. The woman turned at the sound of the commotion. Lindsay noticed the woman wasn't holding Lucy. The woman rushed Lindsay. Lindsay moved faster than the woman did, thanks to her training and to Danny. Lindsay slammed her good fist into the side of the woman's face, causing her to stumble to the ground.

Lindsay made a dash for Lucy. She was lying in a dark brown crib. She screamed and coughed loudly. Lindsay reached down to pick up her baby.

"Get away form my baby!" The woman screamed.

Before Lindsay could make any movement or respond. She felt a prick in her neck. Suddenly a wave dizziness and weakness swept over her. Her entire body went numb and Lindsay collapsed onto the ground. She tried to fight against the weariness. Her hand balled into fists as Lindsay tired to move. The world around her danced. She could hear Lucy still crying.

"We'll have to watch her better." someone said.

Lindsay tried to focus on the voice. Slowly, everything was growing black.

"Maybe we should tie her up?" Lindsay lost her battle and completely collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, i'm trying to get longer chapters. hang on.

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Danny sat in his office in the lab. He'd been there since his release from the hospital only seven hours ago. Danny didn't have the nerve to go home, no matter how exhausted he was. It was too haunting for him. Mac didn't want him working until he was somewhat calmer, which ruled out that moment. So, Danny sat in his office, staring at his computer screen.

Only, his computer made everything worse. Several months ago, Danny had changed his screensaver to rotate family pictures. Some were of him and Lucy. Others were Lucy moments after her birth. And then there were some of just Danny and Lindsay. The pictures seemed like another life, a happier life.

He heard a small tap on his door. Danny looked up to see Mac entering the office. He wasn't holding any papers, which meant there was no word yet on the whereabouts of his family.

"Danny, you need to get some rest." Mac said.

Danny shook his head. "I can't."

"If you don't sleep, you can't work in the lab." Mac said.

"If I go to sleep, Mac, I'll only be dreamin' 'bout the accident." Danny replied. He shook his mouse to drive away the haunting photos.

Mac walked to Lindsay seat and sat down. "Danny, I know what it's like to dream about someone you love and wake to not find them when you wake. It hurts. You feel like your hearts breaking again and again. Sometimes you don't know if you can handle going to sleep because you know you'll see their faces and hear their voices. Things like this are never easy accept. The only difference between you and me is that we have a chance to find Lindsay and Lucy."

Danny said nothing. He looked down at his desk. Mac was right, as he often was, but that didn't make the fact of accepting it easy. Danny sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"You don't have to go home, Danny. But you can't stay here in your office all night." Mac said.

"Right." Danny murmured. He stood from his desk. "Thanks fro tryin' to help, Mac."

"We'll find them, Danny. I mean it." Mac said.

Danny said nothing as he walked from his office and headed for the break room. He was in for a long night already. A night full of nightmares and guilty realization. Danny crashed onto the couch and tried to relax. His head was buzzing painfully. Danny reached into his coat pocket and retrieved and Advil. He closed his eyes and waited for the torment that was sure to come from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac walked through the halls of his lab. He glanced into Trace, where Stella was processing the few bits of evidences they'd pulled from the car. She was seated at one of the computers comparing what was on her paper to what was on the screen.

Mac entered the lab and walked up next to Stella. "Anything?"

Stella turned her head. She held up the papers in her hands. "Results from the fibers on the drivers' seat."

Mac took the papers and read them over. "Cotton, polyester, and cashmere. Typically used in clothing."

Stella nodded. "Right. They were found on the headrest of the drivers' seat. Now, I've already concluded that Lindsay's fiber was the cotton fiber."

"How do you know?" Mac asked.

"Danny supplied me with one of her shirts. Lindsay, like most women, buys the same brand of shirts. The manufacturer uses cotton to create these." Stella explained.

Mac nodded. "However, the fiber could've come from the perps shirt, you know that Stella."

"I do, again, thanks to Lindsay; she buys multiples of some of her shirts." Stella held up a purple sweater. The sleeves were dark purple, but the main portion of the shirt was grey. It looked like baseball shirt. "Danny said this was the shirt Lindsay was wearing. And I compared the fibers from this shirt to the fibers from the car, they're a match."

"So we've proven that Lindsay was taken from the car and the kidnapper left his fibers behind on the seat." Mac said. "Proving that Danny's perspective was correct."

Stella nodded. "Right, but that's not all. I did a little background digging on these two fibers. They're used in clothing fabrication. Both are used together in a variety of high end, pricey clothing. Mostly for men."

"Danny said the kidnapper who took Lindsay was male." Mac said.

"Yeah, I remembered that too, but when I read over the results for ht fibers I realized that ransom definitely **is not** our motive." Stella explained.

Mac sighed and leaned against the edge of the tables. "Then what is?"

Hawkes entered the lab. "I've got the mass spectrum working on the paint chips we pulled form the car. We should have the results by morning. However, I did get a good look at our male killer from his prints."

Mac turned. Stella placed a hand on her hip. Both listened intently to Hawkes.

"The man is estimated to be in his mid thirties, red hair, and hazel eyes." Hawkes explained.

"So we have a DNA look at him. We'll wait till morning to see if Danny got a better look at him to confirm this." Mac replied.

Hawkes nodded. "Where's Danny now?"

Mac motioned his head toward the break room. "Sleeping. Or, trying to, anyways."

"The more he tries the better it'll be for him." Hawkes said.

"Professionally speaking, Danny shouldn't be on the case." Mac stated.

"Conflict of interest." Stella said.

Hawkes nodded. "Right, but how many times have I worked on a case like this Mac?"

Mac thought back when a body of a young woman had been found on the subway. Hawkes had spoken to the woman only a few days before her body was found. And then the case where Hawkes, ex-girlfriend had been a victim or a serial rapist in an ongoing investigation. Each time Mac had found out, Hawkes had been taken off the case.

"Each time you were taken from the case, though Sheldon." Mac said.

"That's true, but think about it professionally again, Mac. We're already down one CSI. Can we do this without two of them? Hawkes asked.

"Mac, you know as well as us, if Danny's not in on the investigation, he'll only go out on his own and get into some kind of trouble." Stella replied.

The body ion Jersey Stadium. Danny had been a suspect in that case and his brother had ended up comatose ion the end. Danny had often gone out on his own during investigation. When Shane Casey had framed Hawkes, Danny had sought out the bouncer that'd IDed Hawkes.

"We'll let him sleep for now. See how much he can handle before we go after them." Mac said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and the work begins

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke several hours in coat of sweat. His chest heaved in a race of panic. He rose from the couch and swung his legs over the side. Danny lowered his face into his hands, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Danny exhaled slowly; his head still ached from the previous day. His fingers ran over the bandage that covered his stitches.

Danny looked at his watch. It was only six thirty in the morning. Only five hours of sleep. That was with multiple awakenings, all in the same manner as this waking. Convinced of his limited sleep was all Danny would receive, Danny stood from the couch and headed to the locker room.

He opened his locker and pulled out his spare shirt. Danny changed quickly and downed another Advil tablet. The doctor had prescribed the usual pain medication, but Danny could work on the meds. Until he found his family, Advil will have to do. He'd managed pain like this before, he could handle it again.

The doors opened again. Danny looked up as he buttoned his shirt. Stella entered around the corner, rubbing her face. She met Danny's eyes and stopped instantly. Danny continued buttoning his shirt together.

"How're you feeling Danny?" Stella asked.

Danny shrugged. "Not bad. You alright?"

Stella nodded. "Yeah, Mac just ordered me to take ten."

"You guys been workin' all night?" Danny asked.

Stella nodded again.

"Alright, point me where to go." Danny said.

"Talk to Mac first. You need to get caught up." Stella replied.

Danny nodded and left the locker room. He entered the hallway and jogged toward Mac's office. He stopped in the hall when he spotted Mac in Trace. Mac looked up, seeing Danny through the clear walls. Danny wasted no time to enter the lab.

"Alright, Mac, catch me up to speed." Danny said.

Mac eyed Danny for a moment. "You sure you're ready, Danny?"

Danny nodded. "I ain't lettin' guys take my family, Mac."

"What about your head?" Mac asked.

"Nothin' Advil won't help." Danny answered.

Mac met Danny's eyes. He recognized the potential that'd gotten Danny his position in the lab at the beginning, in Danny's eyes. Yes, Danny could help them, but could he follow the rules? Every case that had come up against him, Mac could only answer 'no', but Mac had no time to ask Danny in person. They needed a responsive investigator.

"Sheldon's waiting for the results on the paint chips from your car. He's also managed to pull epithelia's form the car and managed to get a physical look." Mac explained. "What can you remember of the male kidnapper?"

"Uh…short red hair. Guy looked about my age, maybe older. Couldn't get a closer look at his face though." Danny explained.

Mac nodded. "Good, that's very good Danny."

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Because we have the description matching the results." Mac answered.

"Anything else?" Danny asked.

"Stella's matched some of the fibers to Lindsay's shirt. We're hoping the remaining ones belong to the kidnapper." Mac explained.

Danny nodded. "So where do I start?"

"Where Stella left off. Prints and Trace. Hawkes and I are about to finish processing your car." Mac ordered.

Danny nodded and headed off to get started.

"Danny!" Mac called.

Danny halted and turned around.

"I don't need to remind you that you shouldn't even be on this case. So I'm going to say this one time. You don't make any motion on this case, without notifying myself first. If I hear of you taking this case into your own hands, I'll pull you form it and send you home. Is that understood?" Mac explained.

Danny said nothing, but he nodded. He had more at stake than he had in the past. He wasn't planning on screwing this case up. If he did, it would cost him more than he could ever bare to handle.

"Good." Mac said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and DAnny's on the case! yay! i know this was short but the next one make sup for it.

i own nothing


	8. Chapter 8

Mac and Hawkes stood in the garage of the lab. In front of them was what was left of Danny's black 2008 Chevy Malibu. The driver side of the car was crushed inward. The doors of the car rippled from the collision with the oncoming car. The glass of the rear winder was spider cracked. The door handles were bent out of angle and pointed outward.

Hawkes picked up his kit and moved closer to the car. He knelt down on the driver side door and inspected the car. Something wasn't settling with him about the case. Granted, the entire case made him sick to his stomach, but there was more to this. The mere impact of the oncoming car would immobilize the entire door. There was no way someone could easily open the door and pull Lindsay out. Though most of the damage was localized to the drivers' door, the passenger door wasn't in much better shape.

"What are you thinking Hawkes?" Mac asked.

Hawkes dropped his arm onto his knee and pointed to the door. "The crash from the oncoming car should've made opening these doors next to impossible if you don't have the equipment. But there's clearly enough damage to the door that would confirm this."

Mac nodded. "Adam took dent impressions and used them to calculate the impact from t he second car at forty miles and hour."

"Right, but Danny's said the kidnappers opened the car doors and then took Lindsay and Lucy from the car. With the car in this condition, there shouldn't be any way form someone to open these doors." Hawkes finished.

Mac said nothing. He walked to the passenger door of the car. Mac grabbed the deformed handle of the car and pulled. At first, nothing happened. Mac pulled the handle again, harder this time. The door snapped open quickly. Mac stumbled back at the sudden release of the door. He looked up and down the inside of the door. "Check the drivers' door."

Hawkes stood and grabbed the drivers' door. With extra force in his pull, Hawkes opened the drivers' door. He frowned and inspected the door.

"Most cars are built to withstand accidents. These door were the main source of the collision, however they weren't damaged enough to completely make opening impossible." Mac explained. He motioned to the doors. "How much force did you use to open that door?"

Hawkes glanced at the door. "Not as much as I would've thought, but enough to open the door."

Mac nodded. "The crash wasn't to kill. It may've been a complete accident to begin with."

"But then we're still left with the main question. Why take Lindsay and Lucy?" Hawkes asked.

Mac continued to star at the back of the car. The door was severely damaged. But there was hardly any damage to the interior of the car. The glass hadn't shattered in the back, no loose wires or debris from he car, nothing that would indicate danger to Lucy. That had to be it. The crash started as an accident but once the driver and passenger from the other car saw Lucy, it became a kidnapping.

"Lucy was the target." Mac answered.

Hawkes looked at Mac. "A car accident turned kidnapping?"

"The interior of the back of the car is virtually undisturbed. Their were skid marks on the street, indicating that the car tried to stop, but it still crashed. Danny heard the driver and the passenger climb out of the other car, meaning that they were leaving to check on Danny and Lindsay. But when they saw Lucy, they took their chance." Mac explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why they took Lindsay with Lucy and left Danny behind." Hawkes said.

"Check Lindsay's seat belt." Mac ordered. He moved to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Hawkes grabbed the seat belt and pulled it around the dummy in the car. He pulled the belt down to the buckle. He latched it in and pulled the belt, tightening it. "Alright, belts tightened around Lindsay's manikin."

Mac latched the belt into the passenger buckle around the next manikin. "Second belts locked. Now unbuckle Lindsay's seat belt."

Hawkes pressed the red button on the buckle. The seat belt retracted back up across the manikin and up to the side of the door, nearly hitting Hawkes in the face. "The belt works."

Mac reached over to press the second buckle. Once Mac pushed down, the belt stayed intact. Mac pushed it multiple times, but the belt still hadn't retracted. "Danny's belt is stuck."

Hawkes frowned. "From the impact of the crash, Lindsay's belt should've safe guarded and prevented anyone from simply unbuckling her belt."

"Which then, might disprove the accident theory. Take apart both buckles and see if either have been tampered with, compared to manufactured buckles." Mac ordered.

"On it." Hawkes answered.

Mac stood from the car and headed for the door. He heard the door open before he reached it. Mac looked up to see Danny walking into the garage. Danny held a white folder in his hands, test results. Mac noticed how Danny's eyes focused on the car. He slowed his walk almost to an immediate stop.

"What did you find, Danny?" Mac asked, driving Danny's thoughts from the car.

Danny's head shot down to the folder in his hands. "Uh, I picked up where Stell left off with the fibers and I found out that the two extra fibers are intertwined together to make polo's. I dug a little deeper and found out that the particular polo's aren't even on the market yet."

"You get a list of names who were able to acquire the shirts?" Mac asked.

"Not yet, but I'm workin' on it." Danny answered. His eyes drew back to the car. Danny jerked his head toward the car. "You find anythin'?"

Mac looked back to the car. "A few theories. Hawkes is testing them now."

Danny nodded.

Mac watched Danny carefully. He noticed how the brave façade was quickly disappearing the longer Danny looked at the car. "Hey, how're you holding up?"

"Uh ya know…one sec I'm doin' fine in the lab an' the next I'm headin' for an exit before I snap." Danny shrugged.

Mac placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We're making progress Danny. A lot more now that you've joined."

Danny nodded. "I know Mac. I just…" Danny seemed to hesitate. "I can't help…but think that it should've been me in the drivers' seat. That I never shoulda switched seats with Lindsay when we felt."

"Danny, had it been you, then Lindsay might be in your shoes." Mac stated.

"Then maybe you guys would solve this case?" Danny suggested.

Mac shook his head. "Not likely, Danny. No matter who's on the team or who's missing, it'll take time."

Danny nodded again.

Mac pat Danny's shoulder, "Get the list then take a break."

Danny shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. But I'll get the list and cross reference." Danny turned and headed from the garage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mwahahahahahahahaha, vandilizim! i've hit a new low!!

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay stared up at her ceiling. She lay on her back, completely restraint to her bed. Her arms were held down by hospital restraints, along with her torso and legs. In her right arm was an IV, providing her with fluids and drugs that kept her calm and disoriented.

Through the walls of her room, Lindsay could make out Lucy's cries. Ever since she'd come around the first time, Lucy's cries were all Lindsay had heard. Now it was all she could hear. There had been no voices, no other sounds. Only the cries of her child that Lindsay could no longer help.

Lindsay pulled against the restraints. She had to get free. She had to help Lucy. She could bare the thought of her daughter dying only a few feet from her. Her arms were only capable of moving several centimeters before the straps held her back. Lindsay hands balled into fists.

"What's wrong with the child?" asked the voice. He'd been talking with Lindsay since she'd woken up. He only asked her questions about Lucy.

"She's sick." Lindsay answered. She focused on her restraints.

"What does she have?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter; you need to get her to a hospital." Lindsay replied. She twisted her hand in the restraints, hoping to try and slip her hand through, but she only managed to burn her wrist on the straps.

"She'll die without treatment, though." damn he was right. Lindsay couldn't let her daughter die from it.

"Pneumonia." Lindsay answered. "She's gone too long without antibiotics, she needs a hospital."

The man said nothing. He left the room in a rush. Lindsay closed her eyes and prayed that he'd be caught. She licked her lips and went back to trying to escape. Suddenly she heard a computerized beep. Lindsay winced. Her IV was rigged to continue her drug induced deliria. She could feel the next dosage immediately surging through her system. Lindsay fought as hard as she could, but she failed in the end and drifted back into a drug induced sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another short one, sorry.

i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Danny sat in the lab, waiting for his result list. He was finishing up some other tests Mac had asked him to do, since Danny wasn't taking a break. Then GCMS beeped next to him. Danny looked at the computer screen next to the machine. The last person to use the machine was Hawkes. Danny's brow furrowed and he slid in front of the screen. Danny brought up the test results and read them over. A smile formed across his face. He printed the test results and started bringing up the information he'd need.

Danny heard the door to the lab open, but he was too engrossed in this new piece of evidence, he didn't bother to look up. The person who'd entered walked further into the lab. Danny could hear the footsteps carry up behind him.

"What's up, Danny?" Stella asked.

"Hawkes' results on the paint chip." Danny smiled.

Stella looked closer at the screen. "A 2010 Chevy Camaro."

"A red Chevy Camaro." Danny continued. "There's only a few of these out now."

"So you're working on a list of names of who purchased one of these cars?" Stella assumed.

Danny nodded. "And hopefully, one of the names will be on my list of unobtainable polo's."

Stella smiled. "Excellent. Need help?"

"Absolutely, two lost as one time ain't easy, you take the polo's." Danny answered.

"You got it." Stella slid into the chair beside Danny and continued with the list of names. There were only four names so far, and the computer was almost done with the compilation of names. Stella bit her bottom lip. This was big break in the case. She could practically see them breaking in a door to find Lindsay and Lucy.

The computer beeped with the full list of names. A total of five names were listed for the brand of polo's. Stella quickly printed the list and waited for Danny's list. The second list had eight names so far, as much as she'd expect for cars. Stella began comparing names form her list with the names still compiling onto Danny's list. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting any matches.

"I'm going to let Mac know what we've got." Stella said. She set the list down beside Danny.

"Alright. I'll meet up with you once the computer's finished." Danny replied.

Stella nodded and left the lab. Danny looked at the screen. His heart beet frantically. They'd finally caught a break in the case. Danny tapped his fingers against the table, waiting for the list to finish.

The computer finally finished and Danny printed off the list. Danny compared the lists to each other. He went over every name from the polo list to the car list, until he found a match. Danny smirked and jogged out of the lab. Mac and Stella were walking through the hall. Danny could hardly hear what Stella was saying before he caught up to them.

"I got a match on the lists." Danny said. He passed the lists to Mac. "A Walter Hunt works for the polo company and he recently purchased a red 2010 Camaro."

Mac nodded. "Stella, call Flack and have him get Hunts address. I want you two talking with him."

"Mac-"

"Danny I don't them to know you're onto them. We might scare them into hiding Lindsay and Lucy further." Mac explained.

Danny nodded. "Got it."

Mac turned to Stella. "Get on it."

"Right." Stella headed off down the hall bringing out her phone.

Mac turned back to Danny. "Danny, you've been working ten hours straight, go take a break."

Danny shook his head. "I'm good, Mac. I don't need a break."

Mac gave Danny a hard look. "Don't it an order, Danny. Take ten minutes."

Danny nodded giving up the fight. He headed down to the break room.

Mac turned and headed back for his office. Hawkes came through the halls in a rush. "What's wrong Hawkes?"

"The belts were tampered with." Hawkes said.

"What?" Mac asked.

Hawkes nodded. "I compared the belts to the car with the original manufacturing belts, and the drivers' belt was tampered with."

Mac folded his arms. "So the driver might've been a target?"

Hawkes shook his head. "I think this was a murder attempt on them."

Mac frowned.

Hawkes motioned toward the lab. "I compared the passenger belt to the original and I discovered that it had been tampered with as well. If that belt had been strung any tighter, Danny would've died in the car merely from the impact. Lindsay's belt was designed to unlock in the crash, causing more damage to her."

"So if it failed, why take Lindsay?" Mac asked.

Hawkes shook his head. "I don't know. To me, this whole case doesn't make since."

"Let's hope Flack and Stella can get some information." Mac said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

longer. meh.

i own nothing


	11. Chapter 11

Flack pulled up to the curb, across the street from Walter Hunts address. He looked to Stella who simply nodded. Flack killed the engine and climbed out of the car. Stella climbed out of the car and joined Flack at the drivers' side.

"So how do we handle this?" Flack asked.

"Paint chips from his car were found at an accident scene. We'll ask him about his car. Don't mention anything about who was involved. If he asks, say there were no survivors." Stella explained.

Flack nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Flack knocked on the door. The house was large and looked old. The windows were made from stain glass panes. Flowerbeds were planted beneath each windowsill. This house looked too innocent to be anything but.

Behind the door, someone walked through the house. Flack could hear the locks scrap against the door. He heard the handle move and the door opened. A man with short red hair stood behind the screen.

"Can I help you?"

"Walter Hunt?" Flack asked.

"Yes." Walter said.

Flack held up his badge. "I'm Detective Flack, this is Detective Bonesaera. We have some questions for you."

Walter nodded. "Please come in."

"Thank you. "Stella said. She followed behind Flack into the house.

The house was simply decorated. Wedding pictures, family pictures, even simple artwork merely hung from the walls. The top of the walls were bordered in wallpaper, stretching around the entire room.

"What is this about?" Walter asked.

"Mr. Hunt, do you own a red 2010 Chevy Camaro?" Stella asked.

"Yes." Walter nodded. "My wife gave it to me as a congratulation present for work. Why?"

"There was a car accident a few days ago and we found red paint chips on the remaining car. It came back to a 2010 Chevy Camaro." Stella explained.

Walter nodded. "That's terrible, Detectives, but why come to me?"

"We're asking every owner of the cars. May we see your car?" Stella asked.

"I'm afraid my wife has it at the moment. I can hardly drive my own car." Walter laughed.

Stella forced a smile. She looked around the room discretely. She noticed an infant toy on the couch. "Do you have any children, Mr. Hunt?"

Walter nodded. "Yes, a girl."

"Is she here?" Flack asked.

Walter shook his head. "My wife has her. Something else I hardly get to spend time with. But you know how mother's are with their babies."

Flack nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You have children?" Walter asked.

Flack shook his head. "Nah, but I got a good buddy who simply love his little girl. And she's a cutie too."

Walter smiled. "They always are."

"Can you tell us where you and your wife were three nights ago, Mr. Hunt?" Stella asked.

"Yes, we went out to dinner. The first time since our daughter was born." Walter answered.

"About what time was this?" Flack asked.

Walter shrugged. "About six thirty. Sharon wanted to get home early. She got nervous leaving the baby at home with the sitter."

"Mr. Hunt, thank you for your time." Stella said. She glanced at Flack and headed back for the door.

"Anytime Detectives. If you need anything, just give me a call." Walter said.

Stella nodded and left the house. Flack soon followed behind her. They waited until they were inside the car before saying a word.

"He's lyin' through his teeth." Flack stated.

"You got that right." Stella said. "I saw one of Lucy's toys in plain sight in the living room."

"Too bad that ain't enough to get a search warrant." Flack said.

"Can you get officers to watch the house?" Stella asked.

Flack shrugged. "I can see what I can do."

Stella nodded. "Maybe something back at the lab can get us one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

enter suspect.

i own nothing


	12. Chapter 12

Mac had called a meeting once Flack and Stella had returned from Hunts house. The room was filled with anger and tension so thick there was barely any room to breathe. All the evidence that had been gathered was placed throughout the table. Images of the crime scene rotated behind Mac.

"Alright, we've gone through every scrap of evidence but we have nothing that can solidly connect the Hunts to the crash." Mac said.

"I was able to pull two sets of prints from the buckles in the car. I wasn't about to get a name for the first one, but I matched the prints to those pulled from the door handle. I'm running the second set through now." Hawkes said.

"Walter Hunt's description fit the profile from the epithelia's pulled off the prints. But that's still not enough for a warrant." Stella explained.

"But his car's fair game." Danny said.

Mac looked to Danny. "How so?"

"Their cars new to the market. Not many places deal with those kinds of repairs. So where do you take a new car for repairs?" Danny explained.

"Back to the manufacturer." Hawkes answered.

Mac nodded. "Good work. Hawkes, Danny, you two follow up on the car. Let me know what you find."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkes and Danny stood in the manufacturer auto shop the next day. They waited at the front desk with the man in charge. The man was running name and car descriptions through their list of recent entries. The man shook his head at the desk.

"I don't see a Walter Hunt. However, an Olivia Hunt _did_ drop off a 2010 red Chevy Camaro. Three days ago, in fact." he answered.

"Have you started working on the car yet?" Hawkes asked.

The man shook his head. "Nah, too busy."

"Can we see it?" Danny asked.

The man shrugged. "Sure. It's back this way."

Hawkes and Danny followed the guy through the garage of the shop. They were led passed several totaled new cars. Danny shook his head at the idiot drivers of the city. The man stopped in front of a 2010 Chevy Camaro. The front of the car was crushed in and part of the bumper was pointed out at an angle. Danny's jaw clenched down, this was the car.

"Let me know if you need anything." he said before walking off.

Hawkes waited until the man left. "This the one?"

"Hell yeah. That's the one." Danny knelt in front of the car. He picked off pieces of the paint from the car and placed them into an envelope.

Hawkes knelt beside Danny. "There's black paint chips on the bumper."

"We can test 'em against my car and see if they match. And I'm bettin' my pay check it's a match." Danny replied.

"No argument here, man." Hawkes said. He pulled off the black chips from the car and placed them into an envelope.

"Hawkes, I gotta question for ya." Danny said.

"Shoot."

Danny looked at him. "What's the survival rate for accident victims without hospital treatment?"

Hawkes met Danny's eyes. He inhaled slowly before answering. "It all depends on the injuries sustained in the accident."

"Professionally speaking, did it look like Lindsay could survive that crash?" Danny asked.

"Danny-"

"Doc, just answer me. I gotta know the possibilities." Danny said.

Hawkes sighed. "From the damage to the car, I can't say Lindsay wasn't hurt. However her belt wasn't tampered with enough to kill her." Hawkes paused. "I'd say she could survive for a few days without treatment."

Danny nodded slowly.

"Don't lose hope now Danny." Hawkes said.

"I'm tryin' not too Hawkes." Danny replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meh, still too short for me.

i own notihng


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the lab, Danny was sending the paint chips through a comparison of the one pulled from his car. Hawkes was running he same test with the black chips against Danny's car. With any luck, they would both be a match and the warrant would be in their hands by the end of the day.

Adam entered the lab holding a sheet of paper. "Hey Hawkes, I got you print results on the buckle."

Hawkes looked up form the screen. "There's a match?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. It came back to a doctor."

Danny's head shot up. Adam passed the paper to Hawkes. "What's the guys' name?"

Hawkes looked up, "what makes you think it's a guy?"

"Who is it?" Danny repeated.

"Uh…a Doctor Richard Neal. He's pediatrician at the hospital." Adam explained.

Danny shook his head. "That son-of-a- bitch!" He slammed his fist onto the desk.

"What?" Hawkes asked.

"That's the doc we took Lucy to see several days ago. Are you telling me that this bastard tampered with my car and set this thing up?" Danny asked.

"Well I can't answer the second question, but I'm gonna say yes to the first." Adam answered.

Before Danny could go any further, the computer beeped behind him. Hawkes computer beeped several seconds later. Danny brought up the test results. He smiled darkly. The paint chips were a match.

"I gotta match." Danny said.

Hawkes titled his head. "Same here. This is the car."

"And we got our warrant." Danny said.

Mac entered the lab in a rush. "Danny, we got a report of someone admitting Lucy into the hospital. The description matches Walter Hunt."

Danny shot to his feet. "Are they still there?"

Mac nodded. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac pulled up to the pharmacy. Danny unbuckled quickly. "Don't let anyone inside the hospital yet. Let me do it."

"Danny-"

"Mac, trust me. I can handle this. Keep men posted in case he slips passed me." Danny said. He shut the car door and rushed across the street. He entered the hospital slowly.

Danny headed for the NICU. He met the eyes of several nurses. He flashed his badge and they nodded. Danny reached the NICU and found a man standing next to his daughter. His eyes fell onto a tall man with short red hair. Danny's stomach churned in disgust, he recognized the man. He kept his cool and stood behind the man in line.

The nurse on duty looked up at Danny. He slowly gave her a glimpse of his badge. She nodded and left the room.

Danny moved toward one of the other infants lying in the incubators. He waited for a few moment's playing the role of another parents before he glanced over his shoulder.

"Gotta hate it when it gets like this." Danny said.

The man glance behind him. He smiled. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Danny paused fro a moment. "How long did you have her admitted?"

"Forty minutes." the man answered.

Danny whistled. "Ouch. Hope it's nothing serious for that wait."

"It is." he answered.

"She sick?"

The man nodded. "Pneumonia."

"That's rough. How old is she?" Danny asked.

"Almost a year old." he answered.

Danny nodded.

The man looked back at Danny. "I'm Walter. Walter Hunt."

Danny shook Walter's hand. "Danny Messer."

Walter's eyes grew wide. He released Danny hand quickly and threw a swift punch into Danny's jaw. Danny staggered into the counter. He recovered from the punch and ran after Walter. Danny ran through the hall after Walter. He had to beat him to the door.

Walter ran around the hall and started pushing the shelves over. Danny dodged the falling shelves, diving to the floor. He heard the elevator doors chime as Walter disappeared behind them. Danny forced himself to his feet and sprinted down the stairs after him. He pulled out his radio.

"Suspects in the elevator, heading for the doors. All units be on guard." Danny called.

Danny burst out of the stairwell and searched for Walter. He found him at one of the exits and followed. He could see Flack in front of him, giving chance. Flack grabbed Walter's shirt, tossing him to the ground. Danny kneed Walter in the back, pinning him to the ground while flack worked on the cuffs.

"A word to the unwise Hunt," Flack started. "don't kidnap a detective's family. It never works in the end." He pulled Walter up to his feet and dragged him off toward one of the cruisers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and we're finally getting somewhere.

i own nothing


	14. Chapter 14

Flack and Mac stood out in the hall of the NICU. Hunt was on his way to booking. Stella and Hawkes were making their way through the hall. News of Lucy's hospitalization had spread fast through the precinct and lab.

"How's she doing?" Stella asked.

"The doctors are treating her with antibiotics. But she wasn't breathing enough so they've had to supply her Lucy with oxygen." Mac explained.

Hawkes shook his head. "How's Danny talking it?"

Mac looked back at Danny. "He hasn't left since we took Hunt into custody."

"I wouldn't blame him. He lost Lucy four days ago and now she's been hospitalized because of Hunt." Stella said.

"We need to process Hunt and run his prints." Mac ordered.

"We might want to add Doctor Neal to the list Mac. I pulled his prints off the buckles of Danny's car." Hawkes explained.

Mac nodded. "You and Stella can handle Neal. I'll work with Hunt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat on a stood next to Lucy's unit. His chin was settled on his hands while he watched Lucy take ragged breaths. It killed him how sick she was. Yes, she was being treated, but it was too early to know if the treatment was doing any good.

Danny sighed deeply. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his little girl. He just got her back he couldn't lose her again. Danny reached through the holes of the incubator. He touched Lucy's hand. Her small hand grabbed Danny's finger and held him tight. Danny smirked.

"Hang in there Lucy." Danny whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, really short, but the next makes up for it.

i own nothing


	15. Chapter 15

Danny stormed through the precinct. Anger and adrenaline pumped through his veins. His mere entrance into the precinct caused detectives to look up form their work. Danny weaved through the officers and the criminals. He headed down the hall toward interrogation. With Hunt in custody, they could finally make further progress with Lindsay and Lucy.

Flack exited the interrogation room. He glanced up and saw Danny heading in for the room. Flack frowned in anger. Danny had pushed his luck too far with the case and it had to end. Flack headed off to intercept Danny. He dragged him from the door out of sight.

"Messer what the hell are you thinkin'?" Flack demanded.

"Flack I gotta talk at this guy, he knows where Lindsay and Lucy are." Danny replied.

"If IAB gets wind of this, that you were involved in the case **and** in the booking process do you have any idea what could happen to-"

"I don't give a damn about IAB Flack! All I care about is finding Lindsay and Lucy before I lose 'em. I'm not about to let Hunt get away with takin' my family." Danny explained.

Flack shook his head. "Danny, there's no way you can go in there and interrogate Hunt."

"Look, man, I gotta go in there. I know I can get him to talk without roughin' 'im up." Danny pleaded. "Flack, this is Lindsay and Lucy we're talking about."

Flack still wouldn't budge. "I can't let you do it Danny."

"Flack that's the guy who's responsible to Lucy hospitalization!" Danny explained.

"You don't think I know that Danny? Believe me, I do. But I can't let you go in there." Flack replied.

Danny sighed. "Don I'm not goin' in there to bash this guys face in. I'm just asking for some time. I just need some time to find her, Don. Five minutes. That's all I'm askin' for."

Flack thought for a moment. Danny could go in there, not alone anyways. "Five minutes. If he doesn't give us anything-"

"I pull out, I got it." Danny said.

"And if you throw one swing, Messer, I drag your ass out and you stay clear." Flack warned.

Danny nodded. "I got it."

Flack nodded his head toward the door and lead Danny back to the room. He opened the door and entered first. Danny entered behind Flack and closed the door behind him. Danny met Walter's eyes, but kept his face calm. Flack took the seat in front of Hunt while Danny moved behind him.

"Mr. Hunt, isn't been a long time since we last saw each other." Danny said.

Walter said nothing.

"Look, I'm gonna make this simple, tell me where I can find my wife." Danny ordered.

Hunt still said nothing.

"Look Hunt, you got charges stacking against her the longer we sit here. There's kidnapping, vandalism, assaulting an officer, you really want to add murder to the list of charges here?" Danny asked. He leaned on the table beside Hunt. "Make it easy on yourself."

"I have nothing to say to you." Walter said.

Danny licked his lips to keep himself calm. He glanced up at Don. Danny pushed off the table and walked around the room. "You do know what's gonna happen to you after we're done here? You'll spend a few nights in jail while we set your trial date. Then you spend a good couple a years behind bars. Now I can see how you're gonna faire, and it ain't pretty. I can only imagine how your wife will faire."

"You leave her out of this." Hunter ordered.

Danny placed his hands on the table and stared at Walter. "You brought my family into this, Hunt. I'm only returnin' the favor."

"Ya see Hunt, there's something' you don't know about Detective Messer. His wife, she's also a detective. The two of them work together. And the number of cops the two of 'em know…it's probably longer than your Christmas card mailing list." Flack said.

"The great thing about bein' a cop, Hunt, is that you know people. People who will do things for ya." Danny said. "And it ain't just cops. I know judges, lawyers, wardens, need I continue?"

"You can't scare me Detective." Hunt said.

Danny slammed his fist on the table. "You wanna try me? You kidnapped my wife and child. MY little girls in the hospital because a you and your wife. If either of them die, your life and you know it now…will cease to exist. There won't be any hope a you and your wife moving out of a nine by nine cell."

Hunt said nothing.

Danny pushed himself from the table. He was out of time and he hadn't crack Hunt at all. There had to be a way to crack him.

Suddenly the room was filled with an irritating ringing. Walter sat perfectly still. Danny smirked and looked to Flack. Flack returned the smirk and nodded.

"Take out the phone, Mr. Hunt." Flack ordered.

Hunt didn't move.

"I'd do what he said, Hunt." Danny warned.

Walter removed his phone form his pocket and placed it on the table. Flack took the phone and read the ID. "Olivia Hunt."

Danny pulled out his cell phone and started working on tracing the phone. "I'm on it."

Flack opened the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Did I dial the wrong number?" _asked a woman.

"Are you trying to reach Walter?" Flack asked.

"_Yes, my husband." _she replied.

"No, no, you have the right number. I'm an old friend of Walters. I uh…ran into him at the hospital. He's with your daughter right now." Flack explained.

"_Has he said anything about her?" _Olivia asked.

Flack watched Hunt carefully. "It looks like he might be here a while. She's not doin' too good."

Over the line, Flack could hear Olivia sigh. Flack glanced over at Danny. Danny motioned to keep it going.

"I must say, Mrs. Hunt, your daughter is a real beauty." Flack said.

"_Oh, thank you. Um, how do you know Walter, though?" _Olivia asked.

Flack took a deep breath. "Well Walter and I grew up together. Ya know, one of those childhood friendships."

"_I see." _Flack knew their cover was blown. He glanced at Danny. Danny nodded. _"Well, could pass along a message to Walter for me?"_

"Of course." Flack said.

"_Tell him I hope he rots in hell for being so stupid." _Olivia hung up the phone.

"She onto us." Flack said. He shut the phone and stood up.

Danny headed for the door. "He doesn't leave." he ordered. The uniform entered the room as Flack and Danny left. "Mac's on his way to pick us up. He's got several cars on the way to the address."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i think i need to work on my interrogation dialogue.

i own nothing


	16. Chapter 16

Lindsay twisted her hands around, trying to loosen the ropes around her wrist. She'd heard the woman yell through the phone. Their cover was blown. Lucy was safe and the others were on the way. Lindsay had to pray that they could save her now. Neal had entered the room and tied up Lindsay's hands. He dragged her out of the room and into the living room. He set the drug meter to increase the dosage. The next time the IV line administered the dose, Lindsay was going to die. From the times spacing's between administration, Lindsay had only twenty minutes before the drugs would be administered.

"What do we do about her?" Olivia asked.

"Leave her. The drugs will take care of her. We have to leave." Neal explained. He stepped to Lindsay and tied a blindfold over her eyes. He tapped up her mouth next. "Let's go!"

Lindsay twisted with the ropes, she had to free herself. Her wrists burned with the friction from the ropes. She winced as she aggravated the IV still in her arm. If she moved her arm too much, it would only make things worse.

From behind her, Lindsay heard a thundering knock on the door. Her heart leapt, the cops had arrived. Someone from behind the door screamed. "NYPD OPEN UP!" Lindsay recognized it as Mac. Lindsay heard Neal return to Lindsay.

"Olivia, get away form the door!" he ordered.

Lindsay could heard Olivia running from the door as it was broken in. She fidgeted with her ropes, staying calm. Footsteps stormed through the house and into the living room.

"Get on the ground and put your hands above your head!" Mac ordered.

"Get back!" Neal ordered.

"Get on the ground now!" Flack yelled.

"Take another step and I'll kill her!" Neal ordered.

Lindsay knew he was talking about her. She slowly reached her foot out, searching for Neal. She found him to her right. Her touch was light and brief enough to go unnoticed. Lindsay glanced back over her shoulder. She couldn't see them, but Lindsay had to make sure they knew she was ok.

The machine began beeping. Lindsay heart sped up. She lashed out, knocking Neal to the ground, trying to rip the IV from her arm. She could hear them wrestling Neal to the ground The drugs were slowly entering her system. She could already feel the effects. Lindsay cried out, trying to rip out the IV.

Someone stilled Lindsay. They pulled out the IV from her arm and pulled off the tape. Lindsay exhaled deeply. The drugs were obstructing her senses. The person held Lindsay's arm where the IV had once been, while still trying to untie her hands.

"Get EMS in here!" Mac ordered.

Lindsay felt her hands loosen in the ropes. Her blind fold fell off her face. She winced for a moment before trying to adjust to the lack of lighting. She felt a pair of strong hands holding her head gently. The drugs were obstructing her sight, but Lindsay could make out enough of who knelt in front of her.

"Lindsay can you hear me, babe?" Danny asked.

Lindsay threw herself into Danny's arms. Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's small frame. He could feel her trembling against him, crying into his chest. Danny sighed deeply, thanking god for keeping her safe. He couldn't hold back the tears he'd felt from the beginning. He let them fall down his face.

"You're okay, Lindsay. You're okay." Danny whispered.

Mac let one of the other officers drag Neal from the room. He sighed deeply, watching his two coworkers. Flack joined Mac's side and pat his shoulder. They'd done it. They had found Lindsay and Lucy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!! Lindsay's found!!

i own nothing


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay woke slowly. Her mind felt a tad fuzzy. She looked at her clock. The blue letters read 2:25 a.m. Lindsay sighed and carefully rolled onto her side. She reached out in front of her and found the bed empty. Lindsay lifted her head from her pillow and inspected the bed. Danny was nowhere in sight. Lindsay sighed and rolled back over. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Lindsay waited until the dizziness passed and continued out to the living room.

The living room was dark except for the lamp next to the couch. Danny was lying on the couch, holding a sleeping Lucy in his arms. His head was leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

Lindsay slowly walked further into the living room. Her sore muscles screamed with each movement, but Lindsay kept going. As she neared the couch, Danny's head rose from the back of the couch. His eyes met Lindsay's.

Lindsay decided to speak first. "I didn't hear her wake up."

Danny said nothing. Lindsay knew full well that Danny hadn't put her to bed at all then. She walked behind the couch and placed her hands on Danny's shoulder. "Go put her to bed, cowboy."

Danny nodded and stood up. He walked off to Lucy's room. Lindsay took the time to turn off the light and start her way back to their bedroom. She sat back down on her bed and turned on her small lamp. She inspected her bruised leg. The bruises were a light shade of purple, slowly turning to a yellowish color.

Lindsay heard Danny enter the bedroom. She looked up from her leg, meeting his eyes. "You want to talk about it?"

Danny didn't answer directly. He sat behind Lindsay, wrapping his arms around her. His chin pressed onto her shoulder. "I almost lost you both."

Lindsay tilted her head back to see him. "But you didn't."

"I could have. So easily. I could've ignored Mac and gone after them myself. I could've beaten Hunt senseless and never find you two." Danny said.

Lindsay laced her fingers with his. "And yet you kept your cool and played by the rules."

Danny sighed into her neck.

"Danny, I can't imagine what you went through, but it's over. It's nothing but a memory and you don't have to think about it anymore." Lindsay said.

Danny shook his head. "I just can't stop thinking that if…if we missed something or if I snapped…you an' Lucy wouldn't-"

"Stop it, Danny." Lindsay turned in his arms. "Just for right now, Danny, forget about what could've happened."

Lindsay was right. He was thinking too much into what could've happened. But what could've and what did happen were different. She was safe, so was Lucy. Neal and the Hunts were behind bars, and they weren't coming back.

Danny leaned his forehead into Lindsay's. "I love you, babe."

Lindsay smiled. "I love you too, Danny. Now go to sleep. You're still pulling double shifts for a few more days."

Danny gave a small laugh and nodded. He released Lindsay moved off the bed. He changed from his work clothes into a comfortable pair of pants. Lindsay had leaned back into bed, lying on her right side. She watched Danny climb back into bed. He pulled her into his chest. For a few moments, they simple lay together. Danny touched Lindsay's chin, tilting her head up. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He'd almost lost everything he ever cared about. But here they were, within his reach. Still his whole world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay, happy ending.

i own nothing

review please!!


End file.
